The Girl Who Lived
by inbetweenchick
Summary: Harry has just met Melanie, his twin sister. They get along great, but Voldemort knows about her too. And Melanie is an easy target.....


Two Meetings and a Scar

Lupin was having a great time. He was on a beach in Melbourne, enjoying the sun and the smell of the ocean. He had never thought that wearing Muggle clothing and acting like one could be so comfortable. At first, he had been reluctant to leave his wizard's robes behind, but now he was wearing a swimming suit, tanning on a towel.

It was Dumbledore who was the one to suggest this to him. He said that it would help him get over Sirius's death. When Lupin had protested, saying that Harry and the Order needed him, Dumbledore had told him that he had a hunch that one of the Order members should go to Melbourne.

"Besides, you are no good to anyone half-dead. You have been working yourself crazy!" And that was the last Dumbledore would hear of it.

"Fresh, cold Coke! Only 2 dollars folks! Would you like one mate?" came a voice a little bit to his right. He turned on his back and sat up, only to see a Muggle girl in a red shirt and those ridiculously short pants Muggles liked to wear. Coca Cola was written across the shirt, and also across the …….. basebalt (Lupin thought it was called that, he wasn't sure, but he had once heard two Muggles commenting on one in front of a shop.) cap. She wore her hair in a pony tail, and she had those dark glasses that Muggles wore everywhere. Lupin had once tried them on, and it turned out that they were very useful, because they blocked the rays of the sun. He saw how that might be useful if you went around all day selling whatever this Coca Cola was.

Even though the glasses were hiding her eyes and the cap covered her whole forehead, there was something familiar about her. Lupin wasn't sure he knew what it was, but there was something about the shape of her face. And the way she moved.

"Mate, you know, I haven't got all day, so um…… do you want one?" the girl asked, lightly but noticeably stamping her foot in the sand.

"Uh…. Sure. Why not?" Lupin said. He was about to ask what he was supposed to do with the Coca Cola after he bought it, but stopped himself just in time. Once, when he was in a shop for beachwear, he saw a funny looking mattress. It was see-through and it bounced when touched. He asked the clerk at the counter what the mattress was for and the man just laughed at him and went to help another customer.

Lupin dug in his bag for one of those strange pieces of paper that Muggles used as money and handed it to the girl. She crouched beside his towel, set a can of the Coca Cola beside him and then took out more pieces of paper out of her purse. Then, before she counted them, she took her glasses off.

Lupin went numb.

The girl looked like a prettier, more…… well, girly Harry. There was no denying it.

"Ok, this is 8 dollars back to you, and 2 for me." Melanie said out loud as she handed the man his change. Then she noticed that he wasn't moving at all. He was staring at her as though he had seen a ghost. She thought that he might faint any second.

"Are you alright? Sir? Hello?" Melanie asked. The man still didn't move. She then took one of the Cokes out of her basket and pressed it against his cheek.

The effect was instant. He gasped, jerked and then looked at her again, but this time seeming to be aware of his surroundings.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you look an awful lot like someone I know. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd tell you that you have a twin brother. May I ask your name?" the man said.

"Oh. Yes, it's Melanie Walter. The same thing happened to me the other day, you know. A man with very blond, long hair froze at the sight of me. He stood looking at me for a moment, and then he quickly backed away, pointing what looked like a stick at me. He was dressed very strangely. Had a very long, strange looking coat. And I could just see his eyes move across my face. And when he saw this," Melanie removed her cap and her bangs, "he took out that stick and almost ran back the way he came."

The man in front of her had disappeared. Just vanished. Along with his bag. Melanie looked around her, trying to find him. The beach wasn't crowded, yet the man was nowhere to be seen.

'Well, that's odd' Melanie thought. It must have been something she had said. 'Me and my big mouth! I don't even know the man, and I started telling him all about my life! Oh well,' Melanie thought before she stood up to go.

A thought crossed her mind. That this might have something to do with her scar. But then she dismissed it. There were plenty people with scars. Hers was no different. Well, except for that one tiny detail: it was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

I hope you like it people!

I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed, because I'm not sure if I should continue it yet. If I get your reviews (hint, hint) saying you like it, then the second chapter should be up soon.


End file.
